Future Education System (United States)
How it starts The first US state to put this system into effect is Michigan to improve its schools. Many other states adopt this system as Michigan is improving. Similar systems to this are adopted by Canada and many European countries.This system plays a big role in Cold War II with the education of the Western world against the Eastern world. How the system works District Funded Education District Funded Education, as the name implies, is funded by the district the school is in. All classes at these schools are completely free, and completing District Funded Education is mandatory. It is split into 3 educational stages, elementary, lower secondary, and upper secondary. Elementary = ages 3-9 = Early Kindergarten = 3-4 = = Middle Kindergarten = 4-5 = = Late Kindergarten = 5-6 = = Grade One = 6-7 = = Grade Two = 7-8 = = Grade Three = 8-9 = Kindergarten aged students, aged 3-6, have education focused on social skills, counting, speech, play-doh modeling, and learning how to read and write. Primary aged students, aged 6-9, are focused on social skills, basic mathematics, speech, early social studies, disaster safety, and with reading and writing. All students schedules are chosen by their resource teachers for the entire classroom. The kindergarten aged students will regularly stay in one classroom throughout the day, but the primary aged students will be moved around from classroom to classroom multiple times throughout the day. Field trips are only sponsored by these schools if the trip is only heading in bounds with the district. Also, starting preschool aged children at compulsory school helps improve the IQ of students. Lower Secondary = ages 9-12 = Grade Four = 9-10 = = Grade Five = 10-11 = = Grade Six = 11-12 = These students no longer have a resource classroom, minus special ed students. Their schedules are chosen by their parents or guardians, they are required to have reading, mathematics, social studies, social skills, physical education, CTE, and adult role classes. Field trips that go out of bounds of the district are now sponsored by the schools only if they stay within boundaries of the state. This is the first educational stage with the grading scale, (90-100 being A, 80-89 being B, 70-79 being C, 60-69 being D, 59 below being F), a student with F's at the end of a semester will either have to repeat their grade or take summer school. Upper Secondary = ages 12-15 = Grade Seven = 12-13 = = Grade Eight = 13-14 = = Grade Nine = 14-15 = These students chose their schedules, but must have taken English, mathematics, history, CTE and health throughout all 3 of these years, as well as a cooking, arts, physical education, and adult roles class for one of those 3 years. This is the first educational stage where the school has sports teams, being soccer, tennis, basketball, wrestling, and track, but schools must compete in these events only with other schools within the district. = State Funded Education State Funded Education, as its name implies, is funded by the state and not by the district. It is split into 2 stages, high school and associates college. High School = ages 15-18 = Sophomore = 15-16 = = Junior = 16-17 = = Senior = 17-18 = High school is mandatory, but not all classes are free, some elective classes will cost around $20-$50 for a student to take. All students are required to join a sport or a club, and they all cost $20 for a student to take. All students must take English, mathematics, history, CTE, and many electives throughout all these years. All sports teams and clubs compete with schools all throughout their state, but some clubs compete at national events. Students can no longer drop out of high school until they are at least 19 years of age. Associates College = ages 18-21 = Sophomore = 18-19 = = Junior = 19-20 = = Senior = 20-21 = As the name implies, this is college that a student completes with an Associates Degree, now a 3 year degree instead of a 2 year degree. Associates college is not mandatory, but an Associates Degree is now required for most jobs that pay family supporting wages, so its hugely recommended. Also, an Associates College is not free, but is a lot cheaper than Post-Associates colleges. Post-Associates College Post-Associates colleges are funded by the nation and not by the state or district. These are colleges for those looking for a degree between a Bachelors and a Ph.D, and are only required for people looking towards going into advanced business or working abroad, they are not required for the normal family supporter. Category:Education Category:USA